I'll Be There!
by lerookie
Summary: "This wasn't in the plan! When I got together with you it didn't mean I wanted everybody to know!" "I can't look at you in the same way anymore! How can we even call ourselves brothers?" This is a fanfic about the relationships between friends, and people more than that. The pairings are Vanitas x Sora and Ventus x Roxas. AU. Rated M for YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

AN:_ So yeah, I"ll probably make this several chapters long, each chapter will have smexy yaoi sex! it won't always be the same characters, and don't worry this isn't meaningless pervertedness, there will be a plot! Hope you enjoy ;) (And yes I am a guy writing a yaoi fanfic)_

"Vanitas...what a weirdo!" Sora thought.

He was sitting in his school cafeteria with his friends Kairi and Riku, looking at Vanitas who was just leaving.

"I still don't see how you two think i look like him!" Sora said.

"It's uncanny!" Riku said.

"We should get to know him a little!" Kairi suggested.

"Why!? I'm sure he wouldn't even be interested in talking to us! He barely has any friends!" Sora said.

"That's not true! I always see him hanging out with Ventus and Namine!" Kairi retorted.

"Those two are weird as well!" Sora said looking at Kairi like she had 10 nostrils.

"How so?" Riku started. "They're in my math class and I have perfectly normal conversations with them all the time. I'm sure Vanitas won't be so different."

"What's your problem with him anyways, Sora?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know I...I guess it's 'cause everyone's always comparing me to him. Just because we look the same doesn't mean we're anything alike!"

"I'm sure you're very different Sora! But it's not like he's out to get you! Vanitas probably doesn't even know who you are!"

"Gee thanks Riku." Sora said sarcastically.

"The Halloween dance is tomorrow, we should get to know the three of them then." Kairi stated.

"That'll work! I can introduce everyone since I already know Ventus and Namine pretty well." Riku said looking determined.

"Sounds like a plan!" Kairi said standing.

Sora grunted.

…

The night of the Halloween dance Sora and Kairi arrived together and found Riku in the gym, where the dance was being held. Sora was wearing a black tank top, black leather pants, black cat ears and a black tail. Riku was wearing a skull necklace and that was the extent of his participation in Halloween. Kairi was wearing a cute pink fairy outfit, not one of those pouffy little gily ones, one of the more adult (revealing) ones.

After a bit of dancing they spotted the trio. Vanitas was wearing almost the same thing as Sora, except everything was white and he had dog ears and a pouffier tail. Ventus was dressed as a vampire, he looked like a 4 year old, and Namine was dressed as an angel.

"Hm. Maybe you two are kinda similar, you both dressed as animals!" Kairi said.

"Oh shut up..." Sora said blushing with frustration.

Sora and the gang made their way over to them.

"Hey guys!" Riku screamed over the music.

"Hi there Riku." Namine said softly.

"I wanted to introduce you to my friends Sora and Kairi, Sora and Kairi, this is Namine and Ventus."

"Hey there!" Ventus said, sounding a little funny through his fake fangs.

"I don't think any of you have met our friend Vanitas?" Ventus said

"Pleasure to meet you." Vanitas said, actually sounding quite friendly.

Riku immediately started talking to Namine while Kairi talked to Ventus. Sora could tell they did this on purpose so that he would have no choice but to talk to Vanitas.

Everyone just kinda started dancing. Riku was actually right, Sora did find it easy to talk to Vanitas, it wasn't weird at all! They chatted about their past schools, their summers, their hobbies. Turns out they really _did _have a lot in common.

"I can't believe it! Like, NOBODY else likes final fantasy but me in this school!" Sora said smiling wide.

"Well I do!" Vanitas said letting out a chuckle.

Just then, somebody knocked into Sora, spilling punch all over his costume.

"Sorry!" The random teen said and then kept walking.

"Man! I worked so hard on this costume! I had to look everywhere to find these pants especially!" Sora said almost in tears.

Now, you might think that this was something very childish to cry over, but Sora wasn't exaggerating when he said everywhere. He really did look in every store in town to try and find some that would fit him, you could not imagine the joy that overcame him when he actually found a pair.

Vanitas did not think this was childish and felt really sorry for Sora.

"I'll be right back." Sora said, heading for the bathroom.

Vanitas was concerned and felt that he should go with him, just in case he needed to vent, so he headed for the bathroom.

None of their friends noticed because Kairi was making out with Ventus and Riku was making out with Namine.

Vanitas walked in while Sora was taking off his punch covered shirt. Sora threw it in the sink and hurried to undo his zipper, he wanted to save his beloved leather pants the most. He seemed to be having trouble undoing it in his rush and he was starting to get frustrated. It killed Vanitas to see him have such a hard time so he asked:

"Would you like any help with that?"

Vanitas had not realized what he had asked Sora permission to do, but he was shocked when Sora accepted his help.

"Y-yeah I guess I could use a hand..."

While walking towards Sora, Vanitas noticed his glorious body. He had a nice six pack and actually looked quite muscular, there wasn't even a hair on his upper body. Vanitas thought he matched Sora quite well when it came to the whole six pack and muscle thing.

"Are you sure Sora? I mean, people might think it's a bit...awkward."

"It's fine, people shouldn't assume things, plus there isn't anybody else in here."

With that Vanitas squatted down and gently, calmly, and slowly unzipped Sora's tight leather pants.

Sora began to plush, then pulled away quickly once he was totally unzipped.

"Okay that's good!"

Sora turned to the wall and slipped out of his pants, then threw them in the sink too.

Vanitas noticed that he was shivering. He assumed that Sora expected him to leave him in peace, but Vanitas couldn't let him get a cold.

So he took off his shirt.

Sora gasped when Vanitas hugged him from behind. Then blushed.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, he had always wanted this. Vantias, however, had known that he was interested in men since middle school, but he had never been with one, never even had a crush on one, and here he was, hugging a guy he just met tonight. Call it dumb but Vanitas felt a connection as soon as they had started talking.

"Do you want to come over to my house?" Vanitas asked, sounding a little worried.

"Now?" Sora asked.

Vanitas nodded.

"I'd love to."

…

On the way to Vanitas's house Sora could tell he was restraining himself, he probably didn't want to creep Sora out. So Sora made the first move and grabbed his hand.

Vanitas blushed and was surprised but when he looked at Sora he had a loving smile on his face, and he returned an even bigger smile, which was rare. This was the first time Sora had ever seen him smile, and he got butterflies when he did. Sora wished Vanitas would smile more often.

They held hands all the way home.

…

Once inside, Sora realized why they had gone to his house.

"Where are your parents?" Sora asked.

"They're traveling a lot this year to celebrate their 25th anniversary. They come home at the end of every month to check up on me and do groceries, but then they leave for a new place after a day."

"Oh..." Sora began to walk around the house, hands behind his back.

"So...Do you want to do anything?" Sora asked.

Vanitas instantly knew what he was implying.

"Sora are you sure!?"

"Yes."

Vanitas's heart started racing.

"Uh...well just so you know I'm a virgin." Vanitas said sounding a little self conscious.

"So am I." Sora said with a smile.

"Duhh...my bedroom is upstairs to the left. I know where my dad keeps the condoms so hold on."

Sora entered Vanitas's bedroom. It was a pretty normal looking room other than it's size and all the expensive looking ornaments. He had a nice, big bed with white sheets, a wooden desk in the corner, white carpet and light blue walls with a closet in the side. It was to be expected from a person whose parents can afford to go to a different place every month.

Vanitas returned and closed the door. It was only then that he realized they were both still wearing their costumes.

"Do you want to..." Vanitas started

"Keep the ears on?" Sora finished.

Vanitas smiled and Sora walked up and they kissed passionately on the lips.

They continued kissing to the bed where they both fell and continued. The kisses getting more lust filled every second.

Vanitas slipped out of his pants and shirt and pulled of Sora's. He grinded Sora, both of them still in their briefs. They continued to kiss until Sora let out a moan, indicating that he was hard. So was Vanitas.

Sora pulled of Vanitas's underwear and Vanitas returned the favour.

They embraced each other, completely naked, except for their cat and dog ears, and kissed for a while more.

Then finally, Vanitas pushed Sora onto his back and began to suck his nipple. Sora groaned.

"Vanitasss.."

Vanitas made his way down to Sora's member, and took it all in. Vanitas started bobbing his head and Sora thrusted his manhood into his mouth.

They continued this for a while, Vanitas pausing for a moment every now and then to lick all around.

Finally he said the words they both wanted to hear.

"Spread your legs."

Sora obeyed and opened his legs, revealing his virgin hole.

Vanitas began to slip the condom on.

"No..." Sora let out through gasps.

"I want to feel your jizz inside of me."

Now it was Vanitas's turn to obey.

He Held Sora's legs open and thrusted in all of his manhood at once.

Sora squealed and gasped.

Vanitas waited for a bit before moving again, so that Sora's hole could stretch and get used to him.

Then he began to thrust.

Slow at first and then faster and faster.

It was the best feeling in the world for both of them, Sora had to admit he liked being the bottom.

Thrust

Thrust

Thrust

In and out

In and out

They continued for a good while. Moaning and groaning.

"Sora..."

"Vanitas..."

They were both in heaven.

Vanitas could feel himself reaching his limit.

"S-Sora, I'm cumming!"

"M-me too!"

With that they ejaculated simultaneously, Vanitas filling Sora's virgin hole with cum and Sora spilling his own all over his stomach.

Vanitas stayed inside Sora. He grabbed Sora, Holding his back.

Vanitas brought him close and Sora leaned in for one last kiss for the night, then Vanitas pulled out.

They lay there holding hands, gasping for air.

"Vanitas...I think I love you."

"I think I love you too Sora."

…

"Where did you two go last night?" Kairi asked the next morning.

"I went over to Vanitas's house to play video games." Sora lied.

"Yeah, we got bored." Vanitas said.

"Can me and my twin brother come and play next time!?" Ventus asked.

"Wel-uh...of course!" Vanitas said.

"What about you Riku? You game?" Vanitas asked.

"Video games are overrated." He said then walked off.

"When do you want me to come?" Ventus asked.

"How about tomorrow around 4:00pm? It's Saturday so it shouldn't be a problem."

"We'll be there!" Ventus said then ran off.

"And of course I'll be there." Sora said.

Vanitas and Sora started at each other for a long time and then made sure nobody was looking, kissed, and left for class.

AN: _Well that was fun! I hope you all liked it! Look forward to new chapters soon. Seeyaround!_


	2. Chapter 2

(The night of Halloween)

Ventus held Roxas's hand as they walked into Roxas's bedroom. Ventus pulled Roxas into a

kiss right away.

Roxas wrapped a long firm arm around Ventus's waist holding him tight against him, free hand running through Ventus's as Roxas nipped at his bottom lip.

Ventus let out a moan "ahhh" and began to play with Roxas's Belt buckle. Ventus slowly began to undo it, never ceasing the passionate kissing, until he slipped off Roxas's pants, leaving him in his boxers.

Roxas ran his tongue over Ventus's, the hand around his waist slipping under his shirt stroking his back a sides,slipping around to tug his belt off, tugging the pants down and grinding his hips against Ventus's, hold his hair firmly.

Ventus felt an erection grow as a bulge could be seen through his boxer-briefs. He reached up Roxas's shirt and began to play with his nipples, tugging and squeezing, until he took off Roxas's shirt for him revealing his beautiful six pack abs. Ventus brought Roxas's face to his as they began swirling their tongues around each others.

Roxas held Ventus's hips tight grinding his erection into Ventus's, shivering and grunting into his mouth as his nipples and abs were touched, the hand in his hair slipped down to pull Ventuss top off before running his nails down his chest and over his nipples giving a quick pinch to each.

They continued their kissing for what seemed like hours. Kissing lips and nipples alike. Roxas noticed Ventus continuously eyeing the bed and carried him over to it. He lay Ventus down so that his back was on the bed and he could see his beautiful, blushing face. He sucked on Ventus's nipples and began to slowly kiss downwards until he reached Ventus's bulge.

Roxas nipped the hard buds , kissing down his stomach, he pulled Ventuss boxers down, leaning down he ran his tongue along the underside of it, gripping it firmly in his hands* "Mmm Ventus, you're so hard" *He chuckled licking the tip before sucking it into his mouth, slowly sucking more it, stroking the base he began bobbing his head dark eyes staring up at him.

"ohh! ah..Roxas..." Ventus threw his arms over his eyes. He was beginning to see white due to all the pleasure. His wet cock was being hit against the back of Roxas's throat. Ventus could barely breath, he felt that Roxas should be experiencing this as well. He managed to say Roxas's name, which caught his attention. "How about..huff..we both.." Roxas needed no more, he turned around and climbed over Ventus, Roxas's cock now dangling in his face. Ventus brought his face up and began to suck, that was Roxas's okay to lean his head down and do the same as they began to 69.

They continued this, Ventus paused every now and then to stick his tongue in Roxas's ass. The twins bobbed their heads, smothering each other's cocks in saliva. Ventus could feel it, he was going to cum soon. "Ahhh...ahhhh bro!" Ventus cummed into Roxas's mouth and he gladly swallowed the massive load, although some of it remained on his face. "I win." Roxas said as he stood up near the edge of the bed. "Owhhhh.." Ventus said in a whiny voice as he lifted his own legs in defeat. Roxas quickly slipped on a condom. Wouldn't want to get aids now would he?

He quickly slammed his erect cock into Ventus hole. Ventus only grunted a bit, for his hole was easily accessible. Seeing as they had done this many times, Ventus never even felt uncomfortable anymore, all he felt was the pleasure of having his twin inside thrust in and out of him. It wasn't long before they were fucking at an alarmingly fast pace, both moaning loudly. They didn't have to worry because they didn't have neighbors close and their Parents were both at work.

Roxas continued mercilessly thrusting into his brother as he came. When they had settled Roxas slipped off the condom and poured the cum that was inside of it into Ventus's mouth. Ventus chuckled and let out the type of sigh you would expect to hear from a man who had just finished enjoying a refreshing bottle of water. Roxas kissed Ventus one last, using his tongue to savor the remaining juices in his bro's mouth.

Roxas and Vanitas took a short bath together. Playfully splashing and washing each others' spiky hair. This was an ordinary routine for the twins. They had their "special time" about two times a week, depending if their parents come home early or not. At first they felt guilty, but not long after, stopped caring and just enjoyed it. It's not like they loved each other or anything they still want girlfriends, but until they each get one they'll continue to have their sex in order to "relieve" themselves.

They exited the tub and got into their pajamas. Ventus and Roxas each have their own twin beds in one room that they share. Ventus lay there that night as Roxas began to drift asleep, but was awoken by Ventus's voice. "So...y'know my friend Vanitas?" Ventus asked. roxas grunted. "Yes...?" "Well he invited us to go play video games at his house with his friend Sora, they look strangely alike! Isn't that weird?" "Great, cuz we definitely need a copy of HIM." Roxas said with sarcasm. "WHAT is your grudge against him!?" Ventus asked, annoyed. "I just don't like him okay!?" Roxas put simply. "Are you at least going to come over so that I won't be third wheeled?" Ventus asked. "...Fine, but only to meet this Sora person. I want to see if your choice in friends is has gotten better or worse since your experience with Vanitas." Roxas said.

"Oh so THAT'S what this is about! Listen, I don't even know if he did it, and there's no proof_" "BUT I SAW HIM." Roxas stated, interrupting Ventus. *Tch* was the noise that Ventus made. A type of *tch* that ended a conversation that was going nowhere. Whatever, all Ventus can hope for is to have Roxas change his mind about Vanitas tomorrow, and maybe have some actual fun with his friends.

AN: _Wow. ok so I guess this chapter was very meaninglessly perverted...oops? Whatever, I thought it was necessary for the story in the next chapter, which I think you guys will like! Sorry I haven't updated for a long time :( I just haven't really had any motivation to write but I just felt like making a nice twincest filled chapter today! Anywaysy, I hope you all look forward to the next chapter! Thanks for readin' 3_


End file.
